


Speider Man's Period Adventures

by diving_chika



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Trans Peter Parker, enjoy?, i wrote this 3 years ago and never finished it, period, who knows what i was doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diving_chika/pseuds/diving_chika
Summary: Honestly, I'm not sure. I wrote this 3 years ago? Peter gets his first period and Peter gets his period while at school, so uh, enjoy?
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Peter was 12 the first time he got his period. It happened on a crisp Saturday morning, and Peter spent the rest of the day crying. He cried because even though he had short hair, even though he didn't wear dresses or skirts, even though he believed he was a boy, he was still called Petra and people still saw him as a girl. 

Why does Peter only get compliments for being a pretty little girl?

Why does Peter get poked fun of for insisting that his name was not Petra but Peter?

Why did his parents have to die before they truly knew Peter?

Why does Peter feel like he has to conquer the world in order for people to see who he really is?

Why does Peter have to get his period?

Why? Because, despite what he wants to believe, his body is convinced he is a girl. 

\---

The blood wasn't even the worst part of his period. It clumped, smelt, and was gross, but he could handle blood, after all, he was a big boy. 

The hard part was waking up that fatal morning with his bed sheets and pants covered in that blood. 

The shameful part was having to strip his sheets and ask his Uncle Ben to put them in the washer. 

The embarrassing part wasn't so much Aunt May handing him a box of pads and showing him how to use them, but it was her coming up to him, wrapping him in a hug, and crying with Peter because her heart ached for her nephew. 

On his second day, he had to seek Aunt May to help him not leak everywhere. On his second day he sought help for his outrageous cramps and discovered the magic of Advil and a heating pad. And on his second day, he researched how much it would cost to start hormone therapy with Testosterone. 

It cost a lot. 

It cost too much for his 12 year old mind to think about while his family lived in a cramped two bedroom apartment in Queens. 

It cost too much when he knew the look on his relatives face when he outgrew his clothes and needed new ones, or when he needed new supplies for school. 

It cost too much when he could see how tired his aunt was when she took up a second job to support him.

It hurt Peter down to his soul when he realized how far down on the list his hormones would be, how far down they would stay. 

The only option was for Peter to keep on fighting. He went to school, tried to play it cool, and tried to maintain his turmoil to the inside: behind the carefully sculpted mask he held in place. And life continued. 

One day, Peter decided to cut his hair. For his next birthday his aunt and uncle saved up to make 'Peter Parker' legal. And when he entered the eighth grade in the fall, he was officially Peter. Sure he was still picked on and called names, but he had Ned and his aunt and uncle in his corner. 

The only thing Peter believed to be in his way was for his body to stop reminding him that he was not born a boy. 

As eighth grade continued, he ogled the other guys who maintained flat, firm chests while losing their baby face. Instead his breast grew and Peter hated himself more and more. 

Ned was helping him save up for used packers or binders, and he eventually felt more in control of who he was. That was, until one day his freshman year of high school, that his packer slipped out and from that moment on Peter got his wish of being called Peter. But with the downside of being mocked and taunted as ‘Penis Parker’. For him (read: for him and many other transgenders), it was one step forward, two steps back. 

\---

Periods continued to be quite possibly the worst part of Peter's life. They were a spring into the depression Peter was trying so hard to fight. And every time he bled, he put a pad on, or he cleaned himself up, he came face to face to the part of him that was just wrong. No matter how many times Uncle Ben assured him that the only thing that mattered was on the inside. 

Periods sucked. 

Though Peter knew he was a boy, periods still sucked. 

They sucked when Peter turned 14. 

They sucked when he turned 15. 

They sucked when his Uncle Ben died.

And they sucked when he became Spider-Man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Peter became Spider-Man, his world changed. His spider bite not only gave him his powers, but it also made him physically fit to the point where with his binder, his chest looked ninety five percent flat. It was amazing. Peter now felt like he had a change at others truly believing he was a male.

But when Uncle Ben was killed, his point of view on the world shifted under his feet. It was like Peter was standing on one leg as the ground under him did its very best to shake and shake and shake, trying to knock him down. No more did Peter have the love of a full family, so when he grieved, he grieved for the loss of his father figure and for the loss of any chance at receiving hormone therapy.

However, with the addition of Spider-Man, Peter’s focus shifted more towards his growing desire to do what he could to help the little guy, and less on his own problems. Thus, when MJ came up to him one day and wrapped her sweater around his waist, he was a little surprised.

“What? Hey! MJ? What are you doing?” Peter asked, turning around to face his curly haired friend. “You’re leaking. There is a pad in the right side pocket and I know you have a spare set of shorts in your gym locker. Go change. Now.” she said as she shooed him along to his next class. Suddenly feeling more tired and let down with the world than a minute ago, Peter quickly responded with a quiet “Thanks” before heading to change.

Either no one else noticed or no one was going to tell Peter, but he liked to hope it was the former. Inside the boys locker room, he quickly stripped his pants, spotting the blood already sweeping through the cotton of his boxers and the denim of his jeans. There he finally realized the twisting feeling in his stomach wasn’t just too much pizza but period cramps, and now with the whole Spider-Man super metabolism thing going on there was no amount of normal Advil that would work.

However, MJ, rapidly becoming a female version of Ned, took the liberty of putting a new pair of boxers (he doesn’t know where she got them, how she knew his size, or how he managed to fit them into a tiny pocket) and a packet of Advil into the pocket as well (he was touched by the thought, that was all that mattered).

Once he switched his clothes and removed the evidence he gladly met Ned in the hallway and continued on to their next class, otherwise known as the torture of Pre-AP Pre-Calculus. He tried to maintain his cool, and it only took him slightly longer than usual to recognize that Ms. Matthew was calling his name for a question.

When he say MJ next at decathlon practice, the only thing she said to him was “Hey loser” before beginning the day’s flashcards and quiz questions.

Peter was still safe to say that he was a little off his A-game today. He missed questions about chemical compounds, Fidel Castro, and even about the rising transgender movement that he should know like the back of his hand. All because his cramps were trying to kill him. All because his body was not his.

“Peter! Don’t run out just yet.” and thus Peter turned back and walked to where MJ was standing talking to Ned. “I want my sweater back by tomorrow, nerd.” she lazily told him.

Making a slightly waving hand gesture all Peter could think was that tomorrow was Saturday and he hadn’t remembered planning anything with MJ?

“Yes Peter, I’m coming over tomorrow. I want to see your room.”

Suddenly feeling flustered, the only thing he managed to do was sputter out, “My… room? Whaaa? Why do you want to see my room?”

Him and Ned had planned on building a new Lego Arrowhead Saturday night… “Well Ned, I guess we can build that Lego set later since MJ is coming over?”

His best friend's only response was a “Cool man, my aunt was coming over anyway so I can’t be your guy in the chair Saturday night either.”

Peter’s eyes grew wide and he turned to face Ned, “Wait what?”

“Yea bro, like the guy guiding you on how to construct the Arrowhead, duh.”

MJ gave him the stink eye and flipped him the bird as Peter sighed and walked away. 

Why do periods have to make his life significantly harder?

\---

The next day was awkward. 

Peter learned that MJ knew about him being Spider-Man already.

She warned him not to go off doing that much vigorous exercising in a binder.

She threatened him that if he died and she lost not only the smartest guy on the decathlon team but her best friend, then she would sell his signed Star Wars posters on eBay. For $5.

\---

Monday, however, was a different story. 

“What’s up Penis Parker! Heard you had a little mishap on Friday” Flash taunts and teases Peter immediately after he walks into school.

Quickly rushing off to his locker to avoid the stares of others, Peter thankfully greets Ned and questions him about the upcoming Spanish quiz in the third period before being interrupted by MJ.

“Do you really have the personal phone number of Tony Stark?”

“... Uh… yes… but you can’t call him! It is only for emergencies!”

“So when you nearly died fighting the Vulture, that wasn’t considered an emergency?”

“We were having some problems…” Peter says and turns to Ned in hopes of confirmation.

“Basically Peter means that Mr. Stark wasn’t taking him seriously. Anyway, why do you want to know?” and gratefully his best friend turns the conversation away from the problems in his life.

“I want to gain blackmail on him so I can use his status to become president one day.”

And she turns to walk away. Classic. 

Peter glances to Ned, Ned glances to Peter. “Dude, how did we manage to gain Michelle Jones as a friend?”

\---

Now, when Peter is out and about patrolling, MJ comes over to join him claiming she would like to see Mr. Stark tell her no.


End file.
